The Princess of Marmoreal: Season 1
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Genevieve 'Genny' Hertz, niece of the town theif, is an oddity even in the weird town of Storybrook. Mostly because she is a new age Wiccan in a town that discourages belief in magic. Genevieve knows better and also knows that her boyfriend Henry Mills is NOT delusional. Together, the pair need to find the Savior, Henry's biological mom, and break the Dark Curse over the Town
1. The Savior Arrives Part 1

**I know, it's been awhile my freedom fighters, but looking back over this story I am immensely unsatisfied with how I've been writing it. I'm trying out a new style of writing, so bear with me here.**

**I DON'T own OUAT, or OUATIW, never have, never will. Genevieve 'Genny' Hertz belongs to me though, along with any content you don't recognize from the show. I can't take credit for name Mirana however, as that name belongs to the all mighty Lewis Carroll (May he rest in peace.)**

**Now, before you ream me out on this, let me outline the differences in this universe.**

_**1\. Emma is 34, not 28, and thus six years older than in canon. She's a bit more cautious of the world that she was, but she still has the right mind to treat Henry as more of an adult.**_

_**2\. She still had Henry in prison when she was 18. That means that Henry is 16 instead of 10 and a lot more careful of how he words certain things as well as being smarter about how he hides his cover operations.**_

_**3\. I always found it curious that there was a Dark One, but there was never any mention of a Light One. After all, magic demands balance and a Dark One's influence would be significantly reduced and balanced out with the existence of a Light One. Therefore, the Light One is on a constant cycle of death and rebirth instead of being tethered to a dagger like the Dark One. **_

_**4\. Dark Ones and Light Ones cannot directly harm each other. It is strictly forbidden and magically enforced. There have been cases of them harming each other through a proxy, however. **_

_**5\. Dark Ones and Light Ones don't necessarily have to be enemies. They can be allies, friends, and there has even been one case of them being married. In this instance, they are cautious allies and somewhat friends.**_

_**6\. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland will eventually be crossing into this universe. It won't happen for a while yet, at least not in the first season, but it will happen eventually. Due to my little OC's interference, it will be happening **_**drastically**_** different.**_

**Fair warning! There will be a lot of OOC things happening. The storyline will remain as similar as I can make it, but some things **_**will**_** change for the better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bold = Enchanted Forest/Flashbacks/Dreams**

_**Bold/Italics: Text Messages**_

_Italics = Writing/Voiceovers_

Normal = Normal Time

* * *

Chapter One: The Savior Arrives Part 1

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was an enchanted forest filled with all of the classic characters we know._

_Or think we do._

_One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all of their happy endings were stolen._

_Our world._

_This is the story of how it happened and my part in fixing it. _

_Who am I?_

_No one you would recognize unless you read on and take a few guesses._

_Before, I would have told you I was Genevieve Hertz, the niece of Storybrook's former Town Theif Jack Hertz._

_Now I know better, because now... _

_...I remember._

_And I will _never_ forget who I am _again

* * *

**Two horses raced down the dirt road at full gallop, neck, and neck as the larger of the two, a large and proud buckskin stallion strained against its rider to pull ahead of the smaller grey mare.**

**Their riders, however, couldn't be more different. **

**Astride the smaller mare was a richly dressed man with dirty blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. His dark red cape waved from the wind behind him, the silver stitching of his shirt gleaming in the sunlight against the bright red of his coat and contrasting with his black riding pants and boots. "We're never going to make it!" He yelled over to his companion.**

**Contrary to him, bareback and bridleless astride the buckskin was a young girl that looked about ten years old. She had light brown hair, tanned Arabian skin, and striking dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple cape trimmed around the neck with white fur, a loosely fitted creamy white shirt, dark brown riding pants, and sturdy brown boots. A small band of silver held back her hair and glittered in the sunlight as the white crown necklace around her neck gleamed. "Yes we will!" She shouted back fiercely. "Get ready!" The man tensed and scrambled up in his saddle as she balanced herself on the stallion's back. "SWITCH!" **

**In a move that almost seemed choreographed, the two launched themselves into the air and landed on the opposite horse. "Go Charming, GO!" The girl barked as she settled into the mare's saddle.**

**Charming looked at her for a moment, before nodding in determination as he twined his hands into the buckskin's long mane. "Alright Arion, let's see how fast you really are." He muttered as he eyed the horizon. Arion let out an eager snort, and with barely a touch of Charming's heels the stallion took off with a sound similar to a cannon shot and turned into a blur that quickly disappeared into the distance.**

**The girl smirked as she urged the mare faster. "Come on Freya, we don't want to be too far behind him." The mare snorted in agreement and picked her feet to run even faster.**

**Meanwhile, Airon gradually slowed as he and Charming neared the forest. To their shock, they began riding into what seemed to be a miniature snowstorm as clouds started to gather above them. Arion's ears shot forward as they spotted the seven short men that were gathered around a fallen tree, and his nostrils flared, taking in the scent of dark magic. Airon reared back as Charming held on tightly to his mane and let out a challenging scream. "No." Charming whispered in horror as he slipped off of the stallion's back.**

**"You're too late." The Dwarf nearest to him lamented mournfully.**

**"No, NO!" Charming stumbled forward in shock as they stepped aside, revealing the intriguingly carved glass coffin that was set into the tree. Its occupant was a woman in a feathery white dress, with hair as black as night, lips red as the rose, and skin white as snow. "Open it." the prince demanded shortly. **

**"I'm sorry, she's gone." One of the three dwarves that were arranged along the far side of it apologized. **

**A tear slipped down Charming's face as he looked at them imploringly. "At least let me say goodbye." He pleaded.**

**The dwarves looked at each other for a moment, before pulling the lid off and stepping back. None of them noticed the sound of a second horse galloping up as Charming leaned down to kiss the woman. The girl slipped out of the mare's saddle and landed on her feet just as Charming's lips touched the woman's. The girl smiled knowingly as a wave of magic and multi-colored light rippled out from them and covered the entire valley, clearing away the storm clouds in the process. **

**The woman let out a gasp as their lips parted, and panted as she assessed her surroundings for a moment. "You." She breathed as she lifted up a hand and put it on Charming's cheek. "You found me."**

**"Did you ever doubt I would?" Charming asked teasingly as he helped her sit up.**

**"Truthfully," The woman admitted with a laugh as she swung her legs out of the coffin. "The glass coffin gave me pause."**

**"Well, you never have to worry." Charming declared as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I will always find you." **

**"Do you promise?" The woman asked, a smile on her face as she returned his gaze.**

* * *

**"I do." Prince Charming promised, a wide smile on his face as he stood hand-in-hand with his bride at the altar in front of a room of their friends and allies. He was in full armor with his sword sheathed at his side, while his soon-to-be wife was wearing a regal, white feathered wedding gown with white flowers braided into her dark hair. **

**"And do you, Snow White," The bishop inquired as the guests looked on in joy. "Promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"**

**"I do." Snow promised, a loving smile on her face as she looked the man she loved in the eyes.**

**"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The Bishop declared as the room burst into loud cheers. Standing just a bit away, and celebrating just as much with the dwarves was the same girl from before. Her light brown hair was held back by the same silver band as before, and she was wearing a white, off the shoulders, dress with faint lavender accents. With a small frown, she elbowed the frowning dwarf next to her and shot him a look. The dwarf rolled his eyes in exasperation before he smirked and started clapping as well. **

**As Charming and Snow leaned in to share a kiss, the huge double doors of the chapel violently burst open with an echoing crash to reveal a dark cloaked figure. "Sorry, I'm late." The intruder sneered in a mockery of an apology. She quickly strode towards the happy couple, throwing the two guards that tried to stop her out of the way with a mere flick of her wrists. **

**"It's the queen!" One of the dwarves yelped in panic. "Run!"**

**Snow's expression turned thunderous as she grabbed the hilt of Charming's sword and drew it in one swift movement. "She's not a queen anymore!" Snow declared as she pointed the sword at the queen threateningly. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!" **

**"No, no, no, don't stoop to her level. There's no need." Charming soothed as he placed a hand over Snow's and gently pushed the sword down before he addressed the Queen directly. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost," He stepped forward slightly, maneuvering himself so that he was placed between the Queen and Snow. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding." His voice and eyes were icy cold as he stood at the ready. **

**"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." The Queen declared a sugary sweet smile on her face. "On the contrary, dear. I've come to give you a gift." **

**"We want nothing from you!" Snow snapped angrily.**

**The Queen's smile melted away at that. "But you shall have it." She turned and stared around the room at all of the happy people. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day." The girl from the forest's eyes darkened in anger as the Queen continued. "For tomorrow my **_**real**_** work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything **_**all**_** of you love, will be taken from you **_**forever**_**." She turned to face the couple again. "And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall **_**destroy**_** your happiness if it is the last thing I do." **

**The Queen turned, about to storm away, only to come face to face with an arrow made completely out of light, and a young girl staring down it with arctic cold blue eyes. "I must say, Regina, I'm surprised." She drawled almost lazily. "Usually you remember or sense that I'm watching. Or have you gotten just that **_**careless**_** in your mindless pursuit of revenge?"**

**"Mirana of Marmoreal." The Queen, Regina snarled in disdain. "I should have known you would be here. Long have you been a thorn in my side, Light One." **

**"And longer still I shall continue to be." Mirana interrupted with a cold smile. "For so long as people like you seek power, there will be people like me to stand in your way." **

**Regina huffed, before she returned Mirana's frosty smile, only her's was significantly more vicious and steely. "We shall see little sorceress. After all, I have something **_**special**_** in mind for you." She then stepped around Mirana, gingerly avoiding the arrow aimed at her, and continued towards the doors.**

**Charming and Mirana glared as she didn't even pause. "HEY!" Charming yelled, catching her attention. As she turned, Charming flung his sword at her as hard as he could and Mirana let the arrow she had notched fly. Regina's eyes widened in fear for a moment, but a split second before the sword and the arrow connected with her she vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. **

**As Snow and Charming held each other tightly to reassure themselves, Mirana venomously glared at the doors.**

* * *

A teenager smiled and ran his fingers over the elegantly painted pictures in his old storybook as the Greyhound bus he was riding in made its way through downtown Boston.

"That a good book?" An older woman asked from the seat across from him as he closed it up and stuffed it in his backpack.

The teenager smiled knowingly as the bus started slowing down. "This old thing? It's much more than just a book." He corrected.

"Oh." The woman chuckled.

_"Boston South Station." _The speakers announced. _"Thank you for riding Greyhound."_

The teenager packed up and started moving towards the front of the bus along with everyone else who was getting off. He looked around for a moment as his feet hit the pavement, taking in his surroundings, before continuing onward towards the street.

He knocked on the window of a parked taxi, getting the attention of the driver. "Hey there." He greeted as the driver rolled down the window. "You take credit cards?"

The driver nodded. "Where to chief?" He asked as he unlocked the doors.

"105 Huntington Avenue." The teenager answered as he slipped into the back seat.

"You sure?" The driver questioned as he glanced that the teen from his rearview mirror. "That place is a hole in the wall."

"I'm sure." The teen assured as he made himself comfortable. Once the car was actually moving he pulled out his cellphone to type out a quick text.

_**To Princess Leia: Hey, made it in one piece. On my way to the Rebel base now.**_

He had barely sent it off before his phone pinged with a reply.

_**From Princess Leia: FYI, The Sith Lady knows you're gone. She's in the middle of a panic attack so she hasn't started the interrogations yet. Denying all involvement if she turns to me with questions.**_

_**To Princess Leia: Roger that. I never told you where or when I was going anyway, only that I'd found out who she was. Plausible deniability and all that jazz.**_

_**From Princess Leia: Be careful you scoundrel.**_

Henry Mills smirked as he settled back to enjoy the car ride.

_**To Princess Leia: You know me Your Worship, I never do anything before assessing the risks.**_

_**From Princess Leia: Seems you can learn after all Sky Guy. Hit me up with the coordinates once you have them. **_

_**To Princess Leia: Roger that princess.**_

* * *

Emma Swan was a rough and tumble Bailbonds worker, and tonight of all nights, her 34th birthday, she was hunting another criminal.

She was all ready for the sleaze too, dressed to impress and fool in her skin-tight red cocktail dress, her black high heels, and her blond hair all made up in loose blond curls. She took in a steadying breath as she stepped out of the elevator and started scoping out the restaurant for her target with her sharp hazel eyes. As she turned a corner, she spotted him and gave him a sweet nervous smile as he rose out of his seat to greet her.

"Emma?" He questioned, holding out a hand.

"Ryan?" She responded, gaining a chuckle from him. "You look relieved." She commented as they sat down at the small table.

"Uh, well, it _is_ the internet." Ryan offered as they settled in. "Pictures can be-"

"Fake?" Emma offered. "Outdated, stolen from a Victoria Secrets catalog." Both of them let out a laugh. "So..."

"So..." Ryan echoed. "Um, tell me something about yourself, Emma."

"Oh," Emma stopped for a moment scrambling for an answer. "Uh, well, today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me?" Ryan questioned. "What about your friends?"

"Kind of a loner." Emma shrugged.

"And you don't like your family?" Ryan guessed.

"No family to like." Emma brushed off.

"Oh, come on." Ryan tried to charm. "Everyone has a family."

"Technically, yeah," Emma relented. "But not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?" She asked, gauding his reaction.

Ryan just let out a chuckle. "Oh, not a chance." He gave her a charming smile. "You, Emma, are by far the sexiest friendless orphan I have ever met."

The two of them laughed before Emma continued. "Okay. Your turn." She lightly pushed before taking it back. "No, wait. Let me guess. Um, you are handsome, charming," She trailed off slightly.

"Go on." Ryan prompted.

"The kind of guy who," She stopped slightly. "And now stop me if I get this wrong," Her smile disappeared. "The kind of guy who embezzled from your employer got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

Ryan gave a nervous chuckle. "What?" He questioned.

"And the worst part of all this is your wife." Emma continued, her eyes flinty. "Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." She answered shortly.

"You're a bail bondsman." Ryan realized.

"A bail bonds person." Emma corrected nonchalantly.

She tensed, ready for his next move, and got exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

He flipped the table, sending their wine spraying and took off at a run. Exactly why she had worn the red dress. Emma just walked calmly out the door after him, knowing exactly where he was going. She crossed the street without care, heedless of the cars that screeched to a halt and honked their horns at her.

Meanwhile, Ryan was frantically trying to get his car to move, even after he had gotten it started. A quick frantic glance at his tires, however, graced him with the sight of the dreaded yellow parking boot. He looked back up to see Emma watching him in amusement. "Look, you don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I've got money." He tried to bargain.

"No, you don't." Emma corrected with a frosty smirk. "And even if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

Ryan just sneered at her. "What the hell do you know about family, huh?"

Emma's smirk fell into a frown. She grabbed the jackass' shoulders and slammed his head into the steering wheel of the car, knocking him out. "Nothing." She replied coldly to his unconscious body as she whipped out her phone and dialed the cops to come and pick him up.

* * *

Emma sighed in relief as she walked into her hole-in-the-wall apartment and kicked off her heels. She never did like those deathtraps that were mistakenly called fashionable shoes. As she walked into the kitchen and set down the mail she had gathered from her P.O. box, she spied the lone white pastry box she had picked up earlier that day. With a small smile, she opened it, revealing the plain vanilla cupcake within. One of the few luxuries she allowed herself.

She grabbed her matchbook and struck one to light the blue star-shaped candle she had decorated the cupcake with. With a morose look, she rested her chin on her arms, watching the candle slowly melt from the edge of the counter. "Another banner year." She sighed, before closing her eyes.

_'I wish, something good would happen to me for once.' _She wished silently, before blowing out the candle.

That was when the doorbell rang.

Emma froze momentarily, debating with herself about answering before she got up and walked to the door.

When she opened it, she came face to face with a teenager that was heartbreakingly familiar.

He had her hazel eyes and _his_ dark brown hair. He was wearing a nondescript grey hoodie sweater over a red flannel shirt and plain blue jeans with a pair of comfortable sneakers. A grey and red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a worn backpack on his back. Sensible in this cold weather, and unnoticeable enough that he would pass any inspections under the radar as a simple teenager going home for the night.

"Can I help you?" She asked, praying, and somewhat hoping, that she was right.

"That depends." The teenager answered. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yes, I am," Emma affirmed. "And who are you?"

He gave her a somewhat shy smile, the corner of his mouth twitching up in that familiar way, and his next words confirmed everything for her.

"My name is Henry, and I think I'm your son."

They were silent for a few moments, just regarding each other before Emma cleared her throat. "Do you wanna come in for a coffee? We can talk about how you found me." She invited.

Henry's smile grew slightly as the exhaustion in his eyes became clear. "I prefer hot chocolate, but coffee would be nice. I've been traveling for a few days, and Greyhound buses aren't exactly the Ritz Hotel."

Ten minutes later, the two of them where sitting at the counter of her kitchen and drinking coffee. "It was a school genealogy project I was involved in." Henry started after they took their first sip of the heavenly liquid. "I had to research my family tree back as far as I could, so I went looking for my birth certificate. I found the adoption papers with it." He took another sip of his coffee. "After that, I sent away a sample of my DNA to one of those ancestry sites and your name popped up on it."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before deciding that he was old enough to know. "Your father was a bastard that just up and disappeared one day not long after I found out about you, leaving me to take the fall for crimes he committed." She explained, not lifting her eyes to meet his. "I had you in prison near the end of my sentence. I had no job, no support system, and the prison psychologist convinced me that giving you up would be giving you the best chance in life." Her hazel eyes met those that were so similar to her own. "I have regretted it ever since."

"I had my adoption records unsealed," Henry admitted sheepishly. "The town lawyer is a family friend."

"You expected home any time soon?" Emma inquired.

"My adoptive mother is probably panicking as we speak." He informed her with a slight smirk. "So it's probably for the best that I get back to Maine before she sends a S.W.A.T. team after me."

"So where's home?" Emma questioned as she grabbed both of their empty coffee cups and carried them over to the sink.

"Storybrook, Maine," Henry answered promptly. "A tiny, rural, one-stoplight town in the middle of nowhere that no one has ever heard of, and was somehow missed by the survey teams when they came through to update the maps." He sighed and grimaced slightly. "My adoptive mother is a bit, controlling though, so you might get a frosty reception from her."

"Anything else I should know?" She questioned as she grabbed her go bag and keys.

"She's the Mayor."

"Well, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

**Snow sighed in worry as she watched the little bluebird fly away from her hand, and dropped a hand down to rub her heavily pregnant belly.**

**Mirana stood just inside the room, offering her silent support as Charming moved closer.**

"**What's wrong?" Charming asked.**

"**Nothing." Snow sighed.**

"**You're thinking what the queen said again aren't you?" He inquired. Mirana nodded in conformation as Snow kept her eyes on her baby bump. "Snow, Please, I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go! We're about to have a baby!" He tried to persuade, looking over towards the cradle for their soon-to-be-born child.**

"**I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." Snow admitted, her voice exhausted as she walked to stand beside the cradle.**

"**That's what she wants!" He protested, jogging a little to catch up with her. "To get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us." **

**Snow looked at him, disbelieving. "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her." She said, her tone slightly condescending. "You have no idea of what she's capable of."**

"**She has a point Charming." Mirana interrupted, her brow creased in worry as the couple turned to her. "If Regina is anywhere **_**close**_** to as vicious and vengeful as Cora, or as sly and cunning as Anastasia, then we should be thanking our lucky stars she hasn't enacted the curse already!" Her eyes glazed as she slipped into old memories. "We made the mistake of underestimating them once, and Uncle Will paid the price. If it wasn't for Cora's disappearance and Anastasia's rise to power, he would still be under Cora's thumb as her unwilling puppet, and I would be missing my head." **

**Charming looked slightly disbelieving. "What can I do to ease your mind?" He asked snow.**

"**Let me talk, to **_**him**_**." Her voice hitched on the last word, her dark brown eyes meeting his pleadingly.**

"**Him?" Charming asked, uncertainly. "You don't mean?**

"**I do." Snow said her voice certain.**

"**No, no, no. It's too dangerous!" Charming protested immediately. **

"**He can see the future!" Snow tried to argue.**

"**There's a reason he's locked up." Charming pressed.**

"**Can you promise me that our child will be safe?!" Snow asked him, her voice filled with fear. "Can you guarantee it? Because he can!" Charming refused to meet her eyes as she argued.**

"**Alright," He relented sadly, admitting defeat. "For our child."**

**The two of them turned to look at Mirana, only to see her glaring at them determinedly. **

**"That is a conversation you are **_**not**_** leaving me out of." Mirana interrupted before they could even start. "There are greater forces at work here, and I need to speak to him as well to confirm suspicions that I have."**

* * *

Henry was looking through his old storybook again, trying to kill time as they drove through the crowded Boston highways.

"Good book?" Emma asked as she glanced at him.

"It was a gift from a teacher back in Elementry School," Henry explained as he ran a fond hand over it's worn cover. "I was in a bit of a dark place then. Fortunately, that was around the same time I met my best friend and eventual girlfriend."

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about Storybrook?" Emma inquired. "It sounds like a pretty tight-knit community."

"It is." Henry relented. "It's a pretty quiet place, so any newcomers would be big news. You should have seen the stir it caused when Jack Hertz moved there with his niece Genevieve six years ago. They were a hot topic of gossip for nearly an entire year before it finally died down."

* * *

**Mirana strode forward with purpose, confidence oozing from her form as she paid little attention to the guard in front of her. Her usual ensemble of royal purple and darker colors had been exchanged for a dress that was such a light shade of lavender it was almost white, and a deep black mantle that was trimmed with arctic fox fur sat cozily on her shoulders. Her hair was down in its natural curls, the silver band that usually held the light brown locks away from her deep blue eyes was missing, allowing them to fall freely. In fact, the only jewelry she bore was the necklace around her neck. **

**Silently, they moved through the bowels of the castle, heading for the deepest dungeons.**

**"And whatever you do, do **_**not **_**let him know your name." The Guardsman cautioned as he walked before them.**

**"He already knows mine Guardsman." Mirana promptly informed, stepping ahead of him before he could shout out the name of the prisoner. "This will be a matter of mutual respect." She informed the two cloaked figures behind her. "Whatever you do, let me speak first. Do not utter a word until he addresses you directly, and avoid giving him any information that he does not specifically ask for." With that final warning, Mirana spun on her heel to walk down the corridor towards the crude cell. **

**"A Light One greets the Dark One." She called into the darkness of the cell.**

**There was silence for all of a second before HE dropped down from the ceiling and into the light.**

**He was monstrous in appearance to Mirana's eyes, with skin that seemed to sparkle and shimmer in the low light, greasy brown hair that was scraggly and unkempt, fingernails that were blackened and claw-like, and dressed completely in crocodile-skin and leather. He gave her an insane parody of a smile that revealed his yellowed and crooked teeth. "The Dark One greets a Light One." He tilted his head to the side. "What business do you have with me Mirana?" **

**"They asked me to lead them to you Rumplestiltskin. They want to know about the Dark Curse to keep those they protect safe." She answered back promptly, not even flinching as his glittering amber eyes focused on her. "They're offering an exchange."**

**"For this, a name is needed." Rumple shot back, his eyes glittering dangerously as his smile turned into a snarl. "A name is needed to determine who I'll be giving the information to. The asker is the key, the one they **_**carry**_** is the key. You **_**know **_**magic as well as I do! You **_**know **_**there's a loophole Mirana!"**

**Mirana gasped softly as understanding dawned upon her. "This Light One thanks the Dark One for his help." She then turned towards the figures behind her and nodded.**

**"This Dark One accepts a Light One's gratitude." The glittering man nodded as he turned his attention to the cloaked figures behind her. "Your Majesties." He greeted, a more courtly smile on his face. "My colleague tells me that you have a question for me?" **

**Snow took a step forward and flipped down the hood of her cloak. "Ah, Snow White and Prince Charming. I've been expecting you for a while now dearies." He started to move along the bars of his cell, keeping them in eyesight at all times. "You want to know about the Queen's Curse, how to counter it, I assume?"**

**"Yes." Snow answered immediately. "We need to know." **

**"And as I told my colleague," He countered, pointing down at Snow's belly. "I **_**need**_** her name in return."**

**Charming started to protest, but Snow cut him off. "Deal. What do you know?"**

**Rumple smiled. "The Queen has gotten her hands on a powerful curse, and it's coming for us. Soon we'll all be in a prison, just like I am now, only worse, for our prison, all of our prisons, will be time." He sang mockingly. "For time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we hold dear will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last." His face fell into a devastated look. "No more happy endings." He breathed in horror. **

**"What can we do to stop her?" Snow pressed.**

**"**_**We**_** can't do anything," Rumple emphasized. "But every curse has a loophole that can be **_**exploited.**_**"**

**"Then who can?" Snow demanded.**

**"The little one growing in your belly," Rumple stated, pointing a finger at Snow's heavily pregnant stomach, but taking care not to touch her as he knew what Charming's reaction would be. "That infant is our only hope." He stated as he drew back slightly. "Get the child to safety." He snarled. "Get that child to safety and on its 34****th**** birthday, they will return. They will find you, and the final battle will begin." His eyes softened as the insanity drained out of them. "The Evil Queen and I are at odds in one aspect your Highness, I REFUSE to harm a child after I lost my own to my own cowardness." He shook his head. "I owe Mirana too much to even consider it."**

**"Her name is Emma." Snow answered after a moment of consideration.**

**"**_**Emma**_**." Rumple breathed, turning the name over in his mind as the two royals and his light counterpart began to walk away. "Mirana," He called out just before the younger girl disappeared. She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in askance. "Come talk to me again Light One, it is so dreadfully boring in here." **

**Mirana gave him a small smile. "I'll see what I can do Rumple."**

* * *

A girl with curly brown hair pulled into a pony-tail looked up from her journal, her blue eyes focusing on her phone as it buzzed with a message alert.

_**From Han Solo: Hey, we just hit the edge of the system. Should be popping up on your scanners any minute now. I've got Padme in tow, and she's none the wiser about her fate.**_

_**To Han Solo: Good to know Sky Guy, I'll meet you in the hanger at our earliest convenience. We'll talk about the next move in Operation: Nickelback there.**_

_**From Han Solo: Understood your Worship. See you soon.**_

She smiled at the texts, before setting her pen to paper again for another few moments before standing up, slipping the journal into it's hiding place, and shrugging on her jacket. A few good tugs from her window allowed her to slip out into the stormy night.

* * *

Excerpt from the journal of MGK:

_It's hard to believe it's been nearly six years since the Knave brought me to this strange land and six years since he gave up the majority of his memories to blend in with the populous and protect me in the place of my parents. The magic of this place has affected me as well, though not nearly as drastically as the others I half recognize. I no longer remember or recognize my true name, and the connection to my magic fades with every instance I use it. _

_My handsome prince has found the secrets that were hidden from him and, based on our book, has determined it is time for the curse to broken. Thinking back on it, I believe that only one person other than I and my Uncle has the majority of our memories. Tomorrow, I go down to the DO's place to confirm my suspicions._

_In the meantime, the Savior has finally arrived. I can feel it in the air, and my prince has confirmed it through his messages. Time is ready to move forward, but she needs to make the decision to stay for the curse to react completely. I'm tempted to employ the skills that Uncle has taught me to steal the spark plugs from her car. I really don't want to sink to that level however, so I pray that my prince will be able to convince her._


	2. The Savior Arrives Part 2

**Okay, my Freedom Fighters! Let's continue with the story!**

**As always, I DON'T own OUAT, or OUATIW, never have, never will. Genevieve 'Genny' Hertz belongs to me though, along with any content you don't recognize from the show. I can't take credit for name Mirana however, as that name belongs to the all mighty Lewis Carroll (May he rest in peace.)**

**Bold = Enchanted Forest/Flashbacks/Dreams**

_**Bold/Italics: Text Messages**_

_Italics = Writing/Voiceovers_

Normal = Normal Time

* * *

Chapter Two: The Savior Arrives Part 2

* * *

Emma's yellow bug rolled down Main Street, taking in the darkened mom and pop stores all along the streets.

"Okay kid, how 'bout an address?" Emma asked.

"108 Mifflin Street," Henry answered promptly as they paused at the lone stoplight in town.

Emma's internal radar for weird had been pinging like crazy since the crossed the town line. "Kid," She started, turning to the boy. "What the heck is wrong with this place? My weird radar has been going off since we hit the town line."

"Beats me," Henry muttered, his brow furrowing as he warily looked around the dark street. "This town has never been quite, right. It has this feeling to it that makes the hair stand up on the back of your neck and gets you looking for a threat you can't quite see. I noticed it when I was about ten years old, but no one else seems willing to acknowledge it!" He ranted, taking care to keep his voice down. "Anyone who does seems to forget completely within a day!" He looked up at the bright clock that cast an eerie glow on the street. "Something is going on here, and I intend to figure out what."

Emma followed his gaze and noticed that the clock wasn't moving at all. Henry noticed her look. "That clock hasn't moved in decades." He explained as they moved to climb back into the car. "I was half convinced that it was busted when I was a kid but..." He trailed off his eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion before he shook his head. "Something weird is happening to the people here, something that's been keeping everything stagnant for years at a time, and I can't prove a damn thing."

Emma's lie detector didn't ping at all as they started to climb back into the car.

They were stopped however as a male voice called out to them. "Henry! What are you doing out here?"

Henry let out a sigh before he plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to face the approaching man. "Hey, Dr. Hopper."

Emma scrutinized the man that was walking up to them with wary eyes. He was an older man, though his hair was still a vibrant shade of orange-red that complimented his blue eyes. He was dressed in a professional suit that was reminiscent of his station and had a dalmatian on a leash next to him. "Is everything alright?" He inquired.

"I'm fine Dr. Hopper," Henry reassured exasperatedly.

Dr. Hopper than gave him a small smile. "How many times do I have to tell you Henry, you can call me Archie."

Henry sighed. "I'd rather not Dr. Hopper." He stated.

Archie looked a bit put out for all of a moment, before turning his eyes to Emma. "And who is this?"

"Emma Swan, meet Archie Hopper, the town psychologist." Henry introduced. "Archie Hopper, this is Emma Swan, Boston bail bondswoman."

"Pleasure to meet you." Emma greeted as she held out a hand to shake. "I was giving Henry here a ride home after he somehow ended up with the Boston Police."

"Oh, I see." Archie relented, shock and understanding written on his face before he looked back at Henry. "Well, you better get going home kid. Mayor Mills has been freaking out since the school called about your absence."

Henry sighed again. "Damn it. I'm in for a full interrogation, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah." Archie agreed with a grimace. "She's pissed."

"Great." Henry drawled sarcastically as he ducked into the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

"**I saw, we fight!" Charming yelled as he slammed his fist into the table.**

"**Fighting is a bad idea." Another voice, this one soft and soothing proclaimed. Charming looked down at the speaker, a grasshopper in a waistcoat. "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."**

"**And how many wars has a clear conscience won?" Charming demanded rhetorically. "We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."**

"**Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc the dwarf questioned. **

"**Yes." Mirana refuted immediately, her blue eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms. "There are only two people in this entire world that he would never dare to lie to, his True Love, and me."**

"**I've sent my men into the forest," Charming admitted. "The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something." **

"**There's no point." Snow interjected up tiredly. "The future is written." **

"**No," Charming shook his head in denial. "I refuse to believe that. Good can't just loose!"**

"**Maybe it can." Snow speculated morosely.**

"**No." Charming maintained steadfastly as he knelt down beside Snow's throne. "No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She **_**will **_**be the savior!"**

"**Whether you believe it or not doesn't mean that it isn't true." Mirana interrupted before he could get the chance to speak again. Her blue eyes were sharp and deadly as she slammed a hand down onto the table, making it rattle from the force she put into the hit. "Measures must be taken to protect the child until it is time for her to return!"**

**The doors slammed open then, allowing a contingent of knights to enter as they carried in an old tree. "What the hell is this?!" Charming demanded.**

**Mirana's eyes narrowed as she saw the fairy that accompanied them. "Our only hope of saving that child." The Blue Fairy proclaimed.**

"**A tree?" The other dwarf at the table, Grumpy, questioned incredulously. "Our fate rests on a tree?" He shook his head in disbelief before looking back at Charming. "Let's get back to the fighting thing."**

"**The tree is enchanted." Blue interrupted before they could continue. "If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse."**

**The fairy turned towards the oldest man at the table. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"**

**Geppetto nodded. "Me and my boy, we can do it." He reached down to ruffle the hair of the child next to him."**

"**This will work," Blue assured. "We all must have faith." **

**Snow grabbed Charming's hand as she gave him a brilliant smile.**

"**What's the catch?" Mirana inquired darkly, immediately killing the hopeful mood. The others looked at her in surprise. "**_**All**_** magic has a price or limitation Blue, you **_**know **_**that**_**, **_**so**_**what**_** is the catch?"**

"**The enchantment is indeed powerful," Blue agreed hesitantly. "But all power has it's limits. This tree can protect only one."**

* * *

"God I wish I didn't have to come back here." Henry groaned as he led the way into the yard through the creaky gate. "She's going to lock me down like a prisoner again." He whirled around to look at her really quickly. "Whatever you do, do _not _tell her that you're my mother. Spin your best lie, say you're just doing a favor for the officers that picked me up."

"I'll do my best kid, but it can't be that bad if she's panicking like this." Emma inquired in genuine surprise as Henry stomped his way up the steps. "She must love you a lot."

"She's really good at hiding her emotions," Henry muttered tiredly. "There are some days when I think she actually enjoys punishing me."

The door slammed open to reveal a dark-haired woman in a casual gray dress that as followed by a man in a darker uniform. "Henry!" The woman cried, rushing out the door and flinging her arms around him as her voice broke in a sob. "Oh, Henry! Ohh, are you okay?!" She demanded. "Where have you been?! What happened?"

"I went hunting for the truth," Henry stated with a cold glare. "Since you couldn't be bothered to tell me." He stormed past her with a thunderous look on his face.

The woman looked stunned for a moment before she turned to face Emma. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Emma Swan." Emma introduced, holding out a hand in greeting. "I volunteered to give the kid a ride home after Boston PD picked him up in the local graveyard."

"Regina Mills," The woman offered back as she took the hand and gave it a brief shake. "What on earth was Henry doing in a graveyard?"

"He told us he was tracking down a lead on his biological parents," Emma explained, a sad and contemplate look on her face. "God knows I would have done the same."

Tall, dark and handsome behind Regina just looked at them awkwardly for a moment. "I'll just, go check on the lad." He muttered, his Irish accent immediately catching Emma's attention as he turned around to flee. "Make sure he's alright."

Regina just looked shocked for a moment, before she put a sad smile on her face. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Afraid I'm allergic to apples," Emma admitted with a sheepish smile. "But you got anything stronger? I could use a stiff drink after the night I've had."

* * *

**Mirana walked down the steps to the dungeons, this time on her own and in her preferred dark clothing. She carried a basket of food in her arms and was humming a small tune as she walked and avoided the guards. **

"**Rumple?" She called as she stopped in front of his cell. "You still in there?"**

**Rumple popped his head out of the shadows and sniffed disdainfully. "As if I would flee the center of the chaos to come." He muttered as he plopped himself down before the bars of the cell. "Besides, it's not like I could even if I wanted too."**

"**We both know that's not true." Mirana countered as she pulled a loaf of bread out of the basket and handed it to her dark counterpart before grabbing peach for herself. "There is no magic in the world that is strong enough to contain us if we really try."**

**Rumple was silent for a moment as he mulled over her words before nodded in reluctant agreement. The two of them ate in silence for a while, enjoying the good food and each other's company as they considered what to say. "Why help them?" Rumple inquired as she reached into the basket again to pull out the dried meat she knew they both enjoyed. "You've never gotten involved in major power struggles before." **

**Mirana paused, thinking it over for a moment before she handed him his half of the meat. "The threat that Regina poses will destroy the tentative balance between the realms that you and I have worked so hard to instill." She relented with a sigh as Rumple tore into the meat eagerly. "The other monarchs will target Misthaven, seeing us as vulnerable and ripe for the taking should her plan come to fruition." **

**Rumple took a moment to chew on the meat and swallow it down. "You were always the more political one of us." He accepted a cup of good wine from his little companion and took a sip of it with an appreciative hum. "I've always been more interested in causing as much chaos as I can for a good laugh." **

"**One of us has to keep up appearances." Mirana shot back playfully as she took a long draw of the water in her hand. "We are supposed to be the biggest players in the battle of good versus evil after all." **

**Rumple nodded in agreement as he lifted his cup in a mock toast.**

"**So," Mirana asked a few moments later as they finished off their meal. "Why did you really want to talk to me alone?"**

"**I wanted to warn you," Rumple stated as he reclined against the wall. "And I knew that if I gave you that warning in front of the Charmings, they would overreact." His amber eyes met her dark blue. "Your family is being targeted."**

**Mirana's eyes widened and glazed over as millions of possibilities flew through her mind. "Who?" She demanded as she blinked back into focus. The two of them had a solid agreement that had lasted over many different lifetimes. Family was off limits. They would warn each other about potential threats sure, prank each other and try to one-up each other on opposite sides of the conflict if the balance of the realm wasn't at stake, but neither of them wanted a repeat of the bloodbath of 1532, when the first Light One and Dark One killed each other's families to try and hurt one another. **

"**Who else?" Rumple shot back as his mouth pulled up into a grin. "Anastasia and Jafar."**

**The glass in Mirana's hand cracked and shattered in her white-knuckled grip. "What do you seek in return for this information?" She inquired, her voice as sharp as a knife with her focused rage.**

"**Just some information in return," Rumple assured, lifting his hands in a placating gesture even as his amber eyes glinted with sadness. "Is Bell still alive? Or is she really in the afterlife?" **

**Mirana sighed in resignation before her eyes flashed white and a faint aura lit up around her for a moment. It faded almost as quickly as it appeared, however, and she let out a gasp as she looked at him with wide eyes. "She is alive." She whispered in awe. "Regina has her locked away in a dungeon somewhere, but she IS alive!" **

* * *

A few minutes later Regina and Emma were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Got any idea how he found his way to Boston?" Emma inquired as she took a sip of her whiskey.

"No clue," Regina answered as she poured a bit more into her own glass and knocked it back. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed, and I was told his birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

Emma sighed. "I hate cases that involve kids." She muttered as she took another sip from her glass. "They always get ugly."

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Regina inquired curiously, her brown eyes meeting Emma's Hazel over the rim of her glass.

"I'm a bail bondswoman," Emma stated, meeting her eyes without hesitance. "Sort of like a bounty hunter. I hunt down the idiots who think they can skip town before their trial, and testify against them if they do. I just volunteered to bring Henry home since there weren't any cases demanding my attention. The guys in the precinct that picked him up had enough on their plates tonight."

"Thank you anyway, Ms. Swan." Regina insisted, her eyes reflecting just how exhausted she was. "You went out of your way to bring him home."

The two of them were interrupted however as the Irish man made his way back downstairs. "Madame Mayor, you can relax." He assured. "Other than being exhausted to the point where he passed out the second his head hit his pillow, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Regina called gratefully as the Sheriff showed himself out. As he closed the door, Regina's attention turned back to Emma. "I really am sorry he dragged you out all this way." The Mayor continued. "I really don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"He's a teenager," Emma stated as they relaxed slightly. "I'll bet even you remember your rebellious stages. It's just part of growing up."

"Yeah well, ever since I became Mayor balancing my priorities has been tricky," Regina admitted. "I may be strict, but I only want to protect him."

"That's the mark of a good mother." Emma agreed before she stifled a yawn with one hand. "I don't suppose there are any good inns in town?" She inquired, not having to fake the exhaustion that was creeping into her voice. "I think I'll stay overnight and head back to Boston in the morning. Just to make sure everything's alright with the kid."

"Granny's dinner is also an inn." Regina offered almost immediately. "She'll be happy to put you up for the night."

"Thank you," Emma thanked as she stood up. "For both the drink and the recommendation." Emma glanced around one last time at the books on the shelves. "You know, I wouldn't mind coming back to this town sometime. Seems like the perfect place for a quiet vacation, or to semi-retire to a less busy precinct."

Regina just gave her a smile, though a small and sinister glint lighted in her eye. "We would love to have you, Ms. Swan."

Emma walked out the door and paused as she opened the door of her car when she noticed a book on the passenger seat. She smirked. "Sneaky little bastard." She whispered as she started down the road to the inn.

* * *

**Geppetto and his son were hard at work on the enchanted tree, carving each delicate piece with care and precision as the rest of the castle went about their day.**

**Mirana was down in the courtyard by Arion's side, gently running the combs and brushes she had requisitioned from the sables through his coat. Suddenly, a sharp lance of dark magic hit her mind full force, causing her to double over in shock as she registered the sinister force.**

**She raised her head to scream through the pain that assaulted her mind. "IT'S COMING!"**

**The guards up on the ramparts heard her warning scream and started ringing the alarm bells frantically as Arion reared and screamed out a challenge at the dark mists that rolled over the horizon. Mirana barely registered it as the mighty horse dropped to his knees and used his head to nudge her onto his back. She didn't fight her oldest and dearest friend at all as she sprawled out across his back, motionless from the shock and watching with unseeing eyes as the stallion darted out of the courtyard, barely staying ahead of the tide of dark magic as he pushed himself ever faster. **

**Eventually, they came to the shore of the lake, and without hesitation Arion darted out onto the water, kicking up a rainbow of spray as he galloped with all of his might to rescue his girl from the grasping mists.**

**Far away, on the opposite side of the lake, water began to steam and swirl up to form into a glowing portal. Arion let out a snort as he immediately sped up and became a tan blur against the water. With one final, wild, scream of challenge that rang throughout the valley, Arion shot through the portal and disappeared, taking the magic of the realm portal, and his girl, with him as the Valley of Misthaven was engulfed in the Dark Curse.**

**The great horse instinctively **_**knew**_** that there would be hell to pay when his girl woke up again, but it would be worth it because she would be safe from the foul witch that would have chained them both with her curse.**

**Arion let out a loud whinny of warning as he cantered down the trails of the Outlands. There was no hurry now as the approached the safe haven of his girl's magical sire, headstrong dam, and the strange one who smelled of regret.**

**Of course, the fastest stallion in all the realms would never realize the horror and suffering he had condemned his girl's chosen herd to face.**

* * *

Henry sighed as he buried his face in his pillow, trying to muffle his frustration.

"Hey there Sky Guy," A pretty feminine voice called out from the ceiling. A smirk crossed Henry's face as he rolled over and looked up, meeting a pair of laughing dark blue eyes and a wide Cheshire Cat smile that was framed by soft brown curls. "Mission accomplished?"

"Of course your Worship." Henry answered as his girlfriend, Genevieve 'Genny' Hertz, dropped down from the air vent in his ceiling and landed on her feet with cat-like grace before he swept her into his arms. "When have I ever failed you?"

"Never." Genny shot back with a cheeky grin that showed off pearly teeth that were white against her Arabian tanned skin.

"Have you found the vault yet Genny?" Henry questioned, immediately schooling his expression into a serious poker face.

"Not yet Henry," Genny replied, just as serious as her boyfriend. "But I know I'm getting close. We can't afford to fail at this stage. Finding that vault is my top priority when we're not keeping up appearances."

"Excellent." Henry's mouth twitched up into a smile for a fraction of a second, before a knock sounded on his door. He immediately jumped back onto his bed and faked sleep as Genny vanished into the vent and closed it behind her in a flash.

Regina peeked her head through the door, and let out a sigh as she noticed Henry seemingly passed out on his bed. She walked in and settled on the edge of his bed for a moment, carding her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Henry." She apologized softly as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head.

After a few more seconds, she stepped out and quietly closed the door behind her.

Genevieve dropped from the vent again as Henry leaped up. "That was close." Henry breathed in relief as Genevieve wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We need to find a new place in town where we can meet secretly," Genny stated after a few moments of silence. "There were plans on the city message board about tearing down the old playground due to safety code violations."

"The town Library hasn't been used in years." Henry pointed out after a second of thought. "There's a space in the clock tower that no one ever uses. We'd easily be able to hide there. I'll go to the playground and move our stuff after school tomorrow if you can find us a way in."

Genny's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Henry, I'm an expert at finding alternative entrances." She glanced down at her watch, a plain sturdy thing that was specially sand-blasted to reduce the shine. "I should get going. Uncle Jack will be wondering where I am. I can swing by the Library on the way home and scout it out."

Henry nodded in understanding, before sweeping her into a passionate kiss that she eagerly returned. The two of them didn't part for several moments until their lungs were screaming for air and they were forced to break apart. "Until tomorrow my Prince." She breathed, brushing a hand along his jaw that he leaned into with a content sigh.

She was gone the next time he blinked his eyes.

* * *

**Back in Misthaven however, in the castle, Snow White let out a scream as she tried to fight the urge to push. "No," She panted between contractions. "I can't, have this baby now!" **

**Charming held her in his arms, trying to soothe the pain as best as he could. "Doc, please help me." He called to the dwarf that was standing nearby. Doc grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the basin of water on the bedside table, wiping down Snow's forehead as Charming whispered to her. "It's gonna be okay." He comforted as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "The wardrobe's almost finished. Just—Just hold on!" **

**Unknown to them, a contingent of elite soldiers all dressed in black armor was escorting a carriage down the road, the curse itself right behind them as if they were guiding it along.**

**Snow continued to scream as the contractions came faster and faster. Charming and Doc did whatever they could to soothe her pain as they tried to prepare for the worst. Geppetto chose that moment, however, to burst through the door. "It's ready!" He announced. **

**Charming sighed in relief as he started to lift Snow in his arms, only for Doc to stop him. "It's too late." The Dwarf admonished. "We can't move her!"**

**Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Charming set Snow down again and helped to get her situated. "Push!" Doc ordered, and Snow instinctively obliged. After a few moments of alternated screaming, moaning, and pushing, the wail of a newborn infant cut through the air. Doc carefully took the little girl in his arms, cleaning her up and wrapping her in the knit blanket that they had prepared for her, before handing her to her elated parents.**

**Snow and Charming looked over their little girl, their little Emma before the horrible realization dawned on them. "The Wardrobe." Snow breathed in horror before she glanced up at Charming. "It only takes one." **

**The sounds of men screaming, swords and armor clashing drifted up to them. "Then our plan has failed." Charming breathed, before he looked down at Snow again, cradling both her and their daughter close. "At least we're together."**

**The two of them were silent for a moment, before Snow voice her thought. "No." She muttered as she looked up at her husband. "You have to take her." Charming looked at her in shock for a moment as she continued frantically. "Take the baby to the wardrobe."**

"**Are you out of your mind?" Charming demanded softly.**

"**No." Snow immediately denied. "It's the only way. You have to send her. No."**

"**No, no, no, no." Charming tried to reason. "You don't know what you're saying."**

**Snow glared at him fiercely. "No, I do." She chided. "We have to believe that she'll come back for us." Charming shook his head in denial. "We have to give her her best chance." Snow implored.**

**Charming looked at his wife for another moment, trying to find a way to argue with her before a tear slipped down his face. He kissed Emma's head.**

**"Goodbye, Emma." Snow whispered as she did the same, hugging her daughter for the last time as she gave a silent sob, before letting Charming lift her into his strong arms. Charming looked at her one last time, before leaning in and giving her a scorching kiss. After a second, he pulled away and sprinted towards the door, stopping only long enough to pull his sword from its sheath. He turned as he was about to exit, and met Snow's eyes one last time. Snow nodded encouragingly, telling him all that he needed to know, and Charming started out into the hallway. **

**Snow's sobs echoed behind him.**

**Charming was immediately confronted by two of the Evil Queen's guards. They had just gotten through with killing the guards in front of the workshop, but as they saw him they immediately rushed him.**

**Charming danced with the two of them, blocking and attacking, taking care to keep the blades away from his little girl, even as it cost him a slash on the shoulder until he was given the opportunity to kill the two of them. **

**Panting in pain from the stinging wound on his shoulder, Charming kicked open the door of the workshop and rushed over to the wardrobe, flinging the doors open and gently setting Emma into it. He pressed one last kiss to his daughter's forehead as a goodbye. "Find us." He whispered before he closed the doors and locked them shut, securing them as best as he could right as two more of the Queen's guards burst through the door. **

**Charming fought valiantly, but the slash on his shoulder was hindering him more than he liked as he was outnumbered. As he lifted his sword to block a strike, the other knight sank his sword to the hilt in his stomach.**

**The shock overwhelmed Charming, and he sank to his knees, his sword falling from his hands as he landed on his back. He could only watch with shaky vision as one of the knights bashed open the doors of the wardrobe to find it empty.**

**A small smile crossed Charming's face as he surrendered to the darkness.**

* * *

Genny smirked in satisfaction as she and Henry stashed their belongings all around the empty clock tower. It would need some work since it had been abandoned for so long, but it was the perfect place for them to hide.

"We need to keep up appearances," Henry stated as he lovingly set the Storybook into a protected alcove. "So for now, we'll keep meeting at the old playground. I'll tell Emma to meet us there the next time I come into contact with her."

"Agreed." Genny immediately agreed. "The old playground is perfect for now love, and we'll bring her here as we gradually introduce her to magic."

"That's a given." Henry mused as he glanced around the rundown clocktower before he looked back at Genny. "Genny, can you ward this place? Even though your magic is limited?" He asked.

Genny scoffed as she lifted her arms, and tilted her head for a moment. "I can do way better than that." She stated, a white glow flowing out of her palms as her brow furrowed in concentration. _"Destruet locum re ut nobis nihil sine permissu ingredi!_" She chanted as a nearly invisible white shield crept up the walls of the clocktower, enveloping the entire area before giving off a faint flash and sinking into the wood. "There, I've pulled this place away from the rest of reality, and pulled it into its own localized pocket dimension." She breathed, panting slightly from the effort of calling up that much magic. "It's locked to our signatures, and we're the only ones who can bring anyone else in here." She handed him an amulet that was carved into a Celtic knot, the matching and more feminine pendant already on her usual necklace. "These will act as the keys. Anyone not wearing one, or not accompanied by someone wearing one, will open the door and find the regular clocktower, not this place. I'll make a few temporary ones later."

"Now that we've got our permanent base, our next step in Operation: Nickelback should be to secure the support of the Dark One," Henry stated, back in planning mode as he turned to the large cork board that Genny had conjured up. He grabbed out a picture of Mr. Gold, the pawn shop owner and pinned it up with one of the black pushpins. "Would he still have his dagger in this place?" He questioned, turning as Genny as she pulled out a sketch of the infamous Dagger of the Dark One and pinned it up next to the picture.

"Definitely," Genny confirmed her mouth in a slight frown at the mention of the dagger. "The dagger is tied to his very life-force. It would follow him across the lines of realms, and be called to him if he crossed worlds unless it was held by someone more powerful." She glanced around the room again. "This would be the perfect place to hide it. My magic is the direct counter to his and thus unbreakable by his means. Plus, even if the town itself was destroyed, this place would still be intact."

Henry glanced around the room again, somewhat impressed at his princess's forethought, before he nodded. "We'll offer him one of the permanent amulets to this place, and tell him about the protections we put up. In all likely hood, he will agree to let us hang onto it for safekeeping."

"We may need another bargaining chip though," Genny stated as she pinned up another picture next to Mr. Gold. This one was a sketch she had done, of a pretty woman with long brown hair and lovely blue eyes. "We need to find Bell before we try to gain Rumple's support. Allies we may have been, but this curse threw too much out of balance to rely on that."

Henry nodded in agreement as she pinned up another picture, this one copied from the book and attached it to Mr. Gold with a string. It was of a teenager with dark brown hair and eyes. "Another way to secure his allegiance would be to find Baelfire." He stated. "We know he found his way here sometime before World War One and reportedly took refuge with the Darling Family. We've checked over old records that we pulled from London in that time, and it proves without a shadow of a doubt that there was a Darling Family. A married couple, their two sons, and a single daughter that soon registered an adoptive son. Said daughter was reported missing sometime shortly after, and all of the sons disappeared as well. The couple died in the London Blitz about a year later."

Genny nodded as she pinned more pictures to board, connecting them with more string. "That gives our theory about more realms credit. We already know that Wonderland and Misthaven are separate realms. I remember Oz being a realm of its own. Neverland definitely exists based on this evidence, and from what little I remember of urban legends from Misthaven. Including The Land Without Magic, then there are at least five." She pinned up a few note cards, adding in names that she knew were connected to them, before moving on. "I suspect that there are at least six realms, but no more than ten altogether."

"You mean you don't know?" Henry questioned, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Genny lightly punched him in the shoulder. "My memories are a bit scattered," She admitted reluctantly. "And they fade more and more with each year I spend here. There are a lot of spots and holes in my knowledge that I have to guess about."

Henry nodded as he pulled her into a hug. "We'll break the curse soon enough." He assured as he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Then we can go and explore as much of them as we wish."

Genny sighed in regret as she tucked her face into his neck. "Unfortunately," She voiced reluctantly. "There will definitely be a lot of work to restore the connections between the realms and the balance between light and darkness." She looked up at him, and they rested their foreheads together. "It may take a few years to get everything straightened out."

Henry let out an echoing sigh before he smiled slightly. "We'll get through it. We always do." He reassured.

Genny mirrored his smile as she gave him a light peck on his lips and slipped out of his arms. She turned back to the room, eyeing the board critically. "The second step after getting Rumple's help," She stated as she pinned up another sketch. "Is to find Prince Charming."

* * *

**Snow moaned in pain as she stumbled through the halls, resolutely making her way towards the workshop. As she stumbled into view, however, she caught sight of Charming laid out on the floor, covered in blood. "No." She muttered in denial as she stumbled closer. "No, no, no!" She sank to her knees beside him, frantically checking him over to see if he was alive as she sobbed. "Please, please come back to me." She whispered brokenly as she lowered her lips to his, hoping and praying for a miracle. She pulled away from the kiss however, a tear slipped down her face as she repeated the action. She pulled away again, her heartbreaking as he refused to wake up. "What?" She whispered. **

"**Oh don't worry dear." A dark voice mockingly reassured. "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." Regina stepped over the bodies of her guards as she approached the broken couple. Snow clung to Charming as her arch-enemy walked closer, pulling his head up into her lap and partially curling around him.**

"**Why did you do this?" Snow asked brokenly.**

"**Because this is **_**my **_**happy ending." Regina snarled back at her, the smile on her face slipping into a frown.**

**Snow's eyes slipped shut as more guards approached the room. "The child?" Regina demanded.**

"**Gone." The guard answered. "It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."**

**Regina turned back to Snow with a glare. "Where is she?"**

**Snow's face pulled into a breathless smile. "She got away." Snow breathed in disbelief, before looking up at Regina with a new fire in her eyes. "You're going to lose." She proclaimed. "I know that now." She turned her gaze back down to her prince's pale face and ran a hand across his cheek. "Good will always win." **

**Regina smirked one last time as the room around them started to shake. "We'll see about that." She stated, laughing evilly as the ceiling began to crumble and the wind howled. **

"**Where are we going?!" Snow demanded as she looked around at the swirling mist in fear, clutching Charming's prone body closer.**

"**Somewhere horrible." Was all Regina would tell her. "Absolutely horrible." The glass window shattered, and Snow ducked her head against Charming's chest to avoid being caught in the blast. "A place where the only happy ending will be mine!"**

**Thunder crashed as their world was plunged into darkness…**

* * *

Henry sat on the playground, one of his school textbooks open on his lap as he kept up with his homework. Genny was sprawled out behind him on her stomach, doing the same exact thing when Emma found them.

With a smile on her face, Emma climbed up and sat down next to Henry, the Storybook clutched in her arms. "You left this in my car."

Henry took the book without protest. "Thanks." He flipped open the cover and ran his fingers over the name he had written inside before he stowed it away in his backpack

Emma looked out over the water and towards the town. "Still hasn't moved, huh?" She questioned as her eyes landed on the clock tower.

Henry followed her line of sight and let out a sigh. "I was hoping it would if I brought in an outsider." He admitted before he turned back to his book. "Should have known better."

Emma put a hand on his shoulder as she glanced back at Genny. "Mind introducing us kid?" The blonde woman inquired.

Henry smirked. "Emma Swan, meet Genevieve Hertz. She's my girlfriend, niece of one of the few outsiders that have moved to this place over time, and the only one other than me that's noticed the weird aura around this place. Genny, this is my biological mom Emma Swan."

Genny smirked, giving Emma the impression of a Cheshire cat, as she offered the older woman her hand. "Nice ta meetcha." The brunette greeted with a slightly British accent as she looked Emma up and down. "I can see where Henry gets his good looks from."

"Genny!" Henry yelped in embarrassment as Emma returned her smirk.

"Henry was right though." Genny immediately stated, drawing their attention back to her as her face darkened with a serious frown. "Something weird is up with this town, and we're not quite sure how to explain it." She pulled an amulet with the Wiccan star from her shirt. "I assume you recognize this symbol?" Genny inquired as she held it up for Emma to get a better look at.

"It's a Wiccan star," Emma answered almost immediately. "Usually used by those new age herbalists that worship the Goddess, I think it was called. They claim to use magic."

"Close, but no dice." Genny shot back as her smirk widened. "This is a Pagan Star, carried by those who worship the old ways, and used by those with a connection to the magical ley lines of the world."

"Magic isn't real though." Emma pointed out matter-of-factually, like an adult that had the words pounded into her head from a very young age.

"Oh, it is very real." Genny refuted as she lowered the pendant to the floor of the playground. The moment the pendant made physical contact with the aged wood, it began to glow with a soft stuttering light. "Magic is all around us, in the air, the water, the earth. It just can't be accessed by most people." Genny explained gently as she picked the pendant back up and handed it to Emma for the older woman to examine. "This place," Genny waved her hand towards the town. "Sits right on top of a ley line. Not a nexus point, but a branch that's close enough. As such, a lot of magic users, whether they are conscious of it or not, tend to congregate in small towns like this."

Genny turned to look at Emma again, scrutinizing her with careful eyes that lightened to a brilliant crystal white. "You've got quite a bit of magic in you, Emma." She concluded as she looked back at her homework. "It's mostly dormant for now, but that could change at any time." Genny tapped the eraser of her pencil against her chin for a moment. "It's old magic, inherited magic, and it could have only come from your parents. There's a touch of dark magic and transportation magic to it as well." Genny looked at Emma again. "Whatever decision your parents made to send you away, it wasn't done willingly." Genny then glanced down at her watch and took note of the time.

With a few deft movements, she packed her bag up again. "Come on Henry." She voiced as she hopped down from the playground. "We better get home. Your mom is gonna freak if you're late again, and I've got my volunteer shift at the hospital."

"Yeah yeah," Henry sighed as he mimicked her. "Lockdown in the Evil Queen's castle sucks."

"You kids need a ride?" Emma offered, finally shaking herself out of the shock of the reveal of magic.

"Thanks but we've got it covered," Genny smirked as she lifted a set of keys out her pocket, showing off the White Spade key chain, and clicked them. In the distance, the roar of a motorcycle's motor filled the air.

* * *

Genny smiled as she worked her way through the long-term ward, handing out flowers as she brightened the patient's day.

Mary-Margaret, the elementary schoolteacher was working alongside her as she usually did, but Genny paid her no mind.

It wasn't until she saw Mary-Margaret enter the coma ward that she noticed the slight flare of magic that came with two soul-mates being in close proximity, and she looked up to track the schoolteacher's steps. As Mary-Margaret left, Genny approached the glass that separated the two wards, trying to get a better look at the lone occupant of the coma ward.

He was laying right there, with a chart on his bed that proclaimed that he had been pulled from a car wreck thirty years ago. His wrist bracelet stated that he was a John Doe, but Genny knew better.

It was Prince Charming.

Genny's ears pricked up as she caught a faint sound. She glanced out the window towards the town square and narrowed her eyes at the clock tower.

Was it her imagination?

A bright smile crossed her face as the minute hand moved again, and she started humming a cheery tune as she continued on her way around the ward. She whipped out her phone as she checked out at the volunteer station and walked out to her motorcycle.

_**To Han Solo: We're officially on the clock Sky Guy. I actually found Ruwee in the long-term ward just before the movement!**_

_**From Han Solo: Excellent news Princess! We'll be able to move forward with Operation: Nickelback at last. **_

_**To Han Solo: Think you can get away for a bit tomorrow?**_

_**From Han Solo: For you your Worship? Anytime.**_

* * *

Excerpt from the Journal of MGK:

_Time has begun to move forward once again._

_Operation Nickelback is a go. Now that the plan is in motion, we'll cover our next steps at the next meeting. Project: Savin Me will take it's first baby steps if it kills me._

_I have put off my meeting with the DO until my Prince and I can discuss how to move forward from here. _

_If all goes well, Project: Figured You Out will begin as well as Project: Never Again._


	3. The Thing You Love Most

**Back again my Freedom Fighters! The Resistance lives on in the hearts of my people!**

**As stated before, I DON'T own OUAT or OUATIW. I feel no need to call upon the demons known as Lawyers to dispute my claim. Genevieve 'Genny' Hertz belongs to me however, along with any content that doesn't match the shows. I can't claim the name of Mirana however, as it is the property of the illustrious Lewis Carroll (May his works every prosper, and his soul rest in peace.)**

**Regina may seem a bit OOC, but at this point in time, she has absolutely no reason to be hostile to Emma. As a **

**Bold = Enchanted Forest/Flashbacks/Dreams**

_**Bold/Italics: Text Messages**_

_Italics = Writing/Voiceovers_

Normal = Normal Time

* * *

Chapter Three: The Thing You Love Most

* * *

As the sleepy little town of Storybrook began to wake up and get ready for the day, there was a bit of confusion among the townsfolk.

Namely, the fact that the old clock was finally working again.

Henry swung himself up behind his girlfriend on her motorcycle as she slowed down in front of his house, slipping on the helmet that she offered him with practiced ease. "What do you say to Grannies for breakfast?" She asked through the Bluetooth in their helmets.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Henry agreed as they took off with a roar of the engine. "The Sith Lady found our Data-Pad the other day." He started easily.

Genny jerked for a moment, correcting herself immediately as they pulled up to a stoplight. "You tell her anything?"

"Gave her the silent treatment and the cold shoulder after taking it back," Henry confirmed as he held onto her a bit tighter. "She asked about the missing files though."

"Good thing we've got them password locked in the archive." Genny relented with a sigh as they started moving again. "What did you tell her?"

"It's an old piece." Genny could feel Henry's sneaky grin even through the helmet. "There are bound to be files missing from something that old, no matter how well taken care of it is. Fortunately for me, she was distracted by the bell."

"Speaking of which..." Genny trailed off as she spotted the yellow bug that was still parked on the street. "Looks like we were right. Padme's decision to stay for a bit was the catalyst." She pulled up behind the bug and pulled off her helmet, Henry doing the same to reveal his grin. Genny looked over his shoulder, however, and caught sight of Regina glaring at them. "Don't look now, but the Sith Lady is watching us like a hawk."

"Let her watch." Henry dismissed as he took her hand and started to pull her into the Diner. "It's not like she can do anything about it. Come on, we've got mugs of hot chocolate and breakfast waiting for us."

Genny laughed as he tugged her along.

* * *

"**I shall **_**destroy**_** your happiness if it is the last thing I do." **

**The Queen turned, about to storm away, only to come face to face with an arrow made completely out of light, and a young girl starring down it with arctic cold blue eyes. "I must say, Regina, I'm surprised." She drawled almost lazily. "Usually you remember or sense that I'm watching. Or have you gotten just that **_**careless**_** in your mindless pursuit of revenge?"**

**"Mirana of Marmoreal." The Queen, Regina snarled in disdain. "I should have known you would be here. Long have you been a thorn in my side, Light One." **

**"And longer still I shall continue to be." Mirana interrupted with a cold smile. "For so long as people like you seek power, there will be people like me to stand in your way." **

**Regina huffed, before she returned Mirana's frosty smile, only her's was significantly more vicious and steely. "We shall see little sorceress. After all, I have something **_**special**_** in mind for you." She then stepped around Mirana, gingerly avoiding the arrow aimed at her, and continued towards the doors.**

**Charming and Mirana glared as she didn't even pause. "HEY!" Charming yelled, catching her attention. As she turned, Charming flung his sword at her as hard as he could and Mirana let the arrow she had notched fly. Regina's eyes widened in fear for a moment, but a split second before the sword and the arrow connected with her she vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. **

**As the Queen reappeared in her lair, she glared at the sword and the arrow that were embedded in the wall behind her, still quivering from the force that they were launched with. She strode forwards, about to turn to her magic mirror when an older man approached her. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked, offering her a glass of red wine.**

**"Do I look like I need a drink?" Regina demanded, her rage coming out at that moment as she turned her dark gaze on the servant. **

"**I was only trying to help." The servant admonished. **

**Regina's face softened after a moment. "Thank you." She stated as she accepted the held out glass of wine before she turned towards the mirror.**

"**Now **_**that**_** was an awfully big threat." The mirror voiced mockingly as it lit up to reveal an aged face. "Destroy **_**everyone's **_**happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"**

**Regina gave the trapped man a dark smirk as she lifted the glass to her lips. "The Dark Curse." She explained as she took a sip.**

**The mirror man's smile vanished instantly as his eyes widened in shock.**

"**Are you sure your majesty?" The servant from before inquired.**

"**But you said you'd never use it." The mirror man reminded.**

"**You made a deal when you gave away that curse." The servant continued.**

"**You traded it away." The mirror man corrected.**

"**She won't be happy to see you." The servant cautioned.**

**Regina whirled around to stare down the servant. "Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" She demanded, causing the servant to reel back a bit. "Prepare the carriage." She ordered. "We're going to the Forbidden Fortress."**

* * *

**Hours of travel later, Regina was sitting in one of the high-backed chairs by the fireplace, a drink in hand as she watched her hostess bustle around. **

"**How are you dear?" The frizzy-blonde haired woman inquired as poured her own cup.**

"**I'm doing fine." Regina relented, taking another sip of the warm drink.**

"**Are you." The woman pressed just slightly, seemingly unconvinced. "If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy." The blonde woman elegantly seated herself, laying the long staff in her hand across her lap. "Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married before she ruined it all?" The blonde woman picked up her glass, seemingly unconcerned with the glare Regina sent her over that small jab. "Yes, you were."**

"**Yes," Regina relented. "It was about the same age you were," Regina's face took on a slightly sinister smile. "When that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent."**

**Maleficent set her cup back down. "I soldiered on," She stated dispassionately. "As you will too, hopefully."**

**"Enough games." Regina interrupted this time the genuine irritation in her voice clear. "You know why I'm here. I need my curse back." **

"**It's not yours anymore." Maleficent reminded. "A deal's a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse."**

"**Which failed," Regina shot back. "Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine."**

**"The Dark Curse?" Maleficent deadpanned. "Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead." Regina's glare darkened as Maleficent tugged on the leash next to her. "Have you considered a pet?" The Dragon Fairy inquired as a Shetland Pony Unicorn trotted into view. Maleficent started stroking its muzzle. "The can be quite comforting." **

"**The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering." Regina hissed, her voice bordering on a snarl.**

"**Well, it's her wedding night." Maleficent quipped almost as an afterthought. "I doubt she's suffering right now."**

**Regina leaned forward, the glare on her face dark and threatening. "I **_**need**_** that curse. I **_**know **_**you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff." She accused.**

**"Hidden for the good of all, old friend," Maleficent argued. "Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively," She shuttered slightly. "Moral." Regina let out a huff of laughter as she reclined back into her seat, causing Maleficent to look at her in suspicion. "Who **_**did **_**give it to you?" She inquired.**

**Regina levered herself out of her seat and walked towards the fire. "Where I got it is none of your concern." The fire roared just slightly as she flexed her power. "Hand it back." She demanded again.**

**Maleficent's hands tightened around her staff. "Must we do this?" She complained.**

**Regina's smile wasn't kind. "Alas, we must." With that, Regina pulled a ball of fire from the fireplace and threw it at Maleficent, who jumped up and over her chair before erecting a force field that the fire collided with. As the fire dissipated, however, Maleficent's eyes widened as the weapons around the hall rattled in their places, before floating out of their brackets and surrounding Regina. **

**Regina gave her an evil smile, before launching the weapons at her little Unicorn, who panicked in fear. "NO!" Maleficent roared as she jumped in front of her pet and raised the force field again, deflecting the weapons, but leaving her open to an attack as Regina's magic hit the chandelier above her, causing it to fall.**

**As the supporting rings of the chandelier fell, they constricted around her, shrinking in size until they were bound around her like ropes, forcing her to drop her staff as they pulled her back towards the wall with a flick of Regina's fingers. Maleficent let out a gasp of pain from the impact, before opening her eyes again to glare at Regina, who walked over and picked up her staff with a chuckle. "Love is a weakness, Maleficent." Regina mocked as she examined the orb. "I thought you knew that." **

"**If you're going to kill me," Maleficent snarled. "Kill me."**

"**Why would I do that?" Regina queried, almost seeming genuinely confused. "You're my only friend."**

"**Don't do this." Maleficent implored. "This curse, there are lines even **_**we**_** shouldn't cross." Regina seemed to ignore her however as she smashed the crystal of her staff against the ground. "All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll." Regina picked up the scroll that appeared from it, however, and opened it to read. "It will leave an emptiness inside you. A **_**void**_** you will **_**never**_** be able to fill." Maleficent added finally, trying to persuade her friend away from the path of no return.**

**Regina looked up at her friend one last time. "So be it." She retorted, before turning around and storming off.**

* * *

"**Who among us is tired of loosing?" Regina questioned as she looked around the circle of villains that were gathered together around the small fire. There were several grunts and nods of agreement. "That's why I've called you here, to put an end to our misery."**

**The servant next to her opened up the bag that Regina had entrusted to him and started handing her various ingredients and objects that she threw into the flames. "Today, we claim victory," She announced as she threw a bundle of elder sticks into the fire. "And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can **_**finally**_** win."**

"**And we'll be happy?" The blind hag demanded.**

**Regina just gave her a vicious smile. "I guarantee it. But first," She added, claiming their attention. "I need something from you," She turned her gaze around the circle. "A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me because if you don't, there are other ways." Regina's smirk was back in full force as she waved her hand. **

**There was a deep rumble from all around them as the trees started to grow rapidly. Thick branches and trunks grew overhead, encircling them in a large grove that wouldn't be easily broken.**

**The villains looked at each other for a moment, before the hag pulled out a knife and sliced off a bit of hair. The others did the same, cutting off or yanking out a piece of hair as Regina came around with a pot. With a smile, Regina dumped the pot into the fire. "All that remains is the final ingredient," Regina announced with a sick smile as her servant walked up and presented her with a silver box. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed." She lifted the heart out of the box with tender hands. "The glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory." She looked at the fire and threw the heart in without a single ounce of hesitation. "Let my wrath be unleashed!" **

**As the heart hit the flames, the fire surged up and the wind began to howl. Thunder rumbled as thick black smoke began to curl up from the flames, streaked through with a sinister green light. It twisted upwards in a cyclone, growing and surging, before dying off all of a sudden.**

**The villains looked around in confusion for a moment, before the dark gnome let out a rueful cackle. "Yeah," He mocked. "You really unleashed something there!"**

**Regina's face darkened before she sent a flick of power towards him. The cackling gnome was immediately turned to stone for his mockery. Satisfied that the little shit wouldn't be laughing any time soon, Regina stormed away, intent on visiting the one who could give her the answers she sought.**

* * *

Regina plucked one of the apples from her prized tree, holding it up to examine it in the sunlight for any imperfections.

Sidney Glass, the editor for the town newspaper walked up. "So I looked into our newest tourist." The middle-aged African American announced as he stopped next to her and offered her a thin file that she immediately accepted. "She's clean as a whistle. One charge of grand theft auto laid against her name, which was expunged from her record when proof of her being framed came to light, but other than that she's an upstanding citizen."

"Anything else?" Regina inquired as she flipped through the file.

"In and out of foster homes since she was a baby," Sidney concluded. "Was a bit of a troublemaker as a kid, but those records were expunged when charges of physical and emotional abuse were brought up against the foster parents. Since then, she's clean." Sidney shrugged helplessly. "Bounced around all over the country for a while, before setting up shop in Boston. Word in the precinct she worked with is that she was looking to retire soon. She's certainly got the money to."

"She's had a hard life," Regina muttered to herself as she looked through the file, noting the different names and pictures as well as the few court case records that had used Ms. Swan's medical records as evidence. Regina's eyes softened as she continued looking over the records and found one discrepancy. "She had a child?"

Sidney nodded, seemingly a bit sad himself. "A son." He affirmed. "Would have been sixteen this year if he hadn't been stillborn."

"So nothing particularly valuable about her," Regina concluded with a nod as she handed the file back to the reporter. "I guess we can tolerate her presence for a while." The mayor concluded, a small smile crossing her face. "Still," Her smile abruptly turned into a frown. "Keep looking into her, but make it discreet. I don't want any troublemakers in this town."

* * *

"Morning Ruby!" Genny greeted as she and Henry slipped into a booth.

"Morning Genny." The brunette waitress greeted in return. "The usual for both of you?" She questioned.

"Add on an extra hot chocolate with cinnamon." Henry amended, before discreetly pointing to the blond woman at the counter. "It'll be for her. It's a thank you gift for driving me home the other day."

"Alright." Ruby drawled, writing down their order. "That's two breakfast specials and three hot chocolates, two with cinnamon and one with white chocolate."

"Thanks, Ruby," Genny replied, getting a nod from the waitress. "And say hello to Jackson for me will you?"

Ruby laughed over her shoulder as she moved to the back, passing their order along to the chief.

"So did your hack job work?" Henry whispered, trying not to draw any more attention to themselves.

"As far as I know, yes," Genny affirmed. "As far as anyone reading them will ever know Emma Swan's son was stillborn, and your biological mother died roughly a year ago."

"Excellent." Henry's smile was wide and devious as they accepted their mugs from Ruby. "So how's Project: You Can't Take Me coming?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at the groan of pleasure that Genny let out.

Genny gave him a smile. "He's taking to the saddle really well, even if he doesn't particularly care for it." She proudly declared.

"That's great Genny!" Henry congratulated as he settled an arm around her shoulders. "I know how much you miss horseback riding."

"Just being around him brings back so many memories," Genny confessed as she leaned into his side. "I'll probably have to avoid riding him down Main Street until I get him properly used to the tack though. Don't want anyone to panic."

"He's going to hate that." Henry pointed out thoughtfully.

Genny nodded reluctantly. "I think he'll tolerate it in public if I explain the reasoning to him, just as long as I promise to ride him without it often." She assured as she sat up straight again.

Genny kept one ear open as Ruby made up the extra hot chocolate and set it in front of Emma. "Here you go." The waitress chuckled as she set the cup down.

"Thank you," Emma answered as she eyed the cup. "But I did not order that."

"Yeah, I know." Ruby acknowledged, a slight smile on her face as her eyes flicked over to where Sheriff Humbert was sitting in the booth behind Emma. "You have an admirer."

Emma smirked slightly as she picked up the cup and walked over to Sheriff Humbert's table. "Ah, so you decided to stay," Graham observed as Emma gave him an unimpressed look.

"Observant," Emma quipped back. "Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business," Graham replied, raising his coffee cup in a toast. "May it continue to grow."

"Look," Emma retorted, her voice betraying a bit of annoyance. "The coco was a nice gesture," She glanced down at the cup. "And I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I'm not looking for anything right now, so thank you, but no thank you." She set the cup down on the table, keeping a careful eye on him.

Graham looked at the cup for a few seconds. "I didn't send it." He denied.

"We did." Henry chimed in as he and Genny turned around to look at Emma from their booth. Henry got up, his mug in hand and a sheepish smile on his face. "I like cinnamon, too." He admitted.

"I'm more of a white chocolate girl," Genny added as she sipped at her own mug.

"Don't you two have school?" Emma inquired, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"We're high school students," Henry's mouth twitched into an impish smile as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. "And Mondays are late start days." With a smooth motion, he and Genny gulped down the last of their cocoa and picked up their backpacks. "Care to take a walk with us, Miss Swan?" Henry invited, quirking an eyebrow in an obvious challenge.

Emma raised an eyebrow in return as she quickly drank her cocoa and followed the pair out the door.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma inquired as she idly tossed an orange between her two hands.

"She's definitely a magic user," Henry explained lowly, keeping an eye out for other pedestrians as they made their way up Main Street. "Not sure if she knows about the ley line or not, but we're not taking any chances."

"Her power signature is _everywhere _in this town though." Genny chimed in as she eyed their surroundings suspiciously. "On everyone in town too. It's powerful dark magic, too dark not to have malicious intent."

"So," Emma drawled as she looked over both of them. "Everyone here is under some kind of curse?"

"That's our working theory," Henry admitted as they walked across the street. "At this point, nothing else we've come up with makes as much sense like that."

Genny nodded in agreement. "We've been using a code for years now, trying to keep anyone from getting too close to our plans."

"Code names are from Star Wars, project names are from music." Henry clarified as he held up his phone to show his contact list. "I'm Han Solo," He waved to Genny. "She's Princess Leia," He pointed at Emma. "We've been calling you Padmé. This whole plan of ours is headed under Operation: Nickleback. Various projects will be named with song titles, usually pertaining to the subject of the mission."

Emma looked impressed for a moment. "So, which projects are active right now?"

"My own missions are known as Project: Can't Take Me," Genny disclosed. "Which involves taming a particularly wild horse that the Sable at the edge of town has kept for years now, and Project: Savin Me, which is centered around a coma patient that is physically in perfect health but won't wake up for some reason."

"My current mission is known as Project: Figured You Out," Henry added as Genny looked towards the hospital. "It revolves around trying to unravel how everyone here is connected. It's slow going so far, but with your addition to the town, we have high hopes that there will be slip-ups that will reveal more about what they do and don't remember."

"Whatever you do, whatever you decide," Genny cautioned, keeping her eyes forward. "Do NOT accept ANY apples from Mayor Mills. She's been feeding that damn tree of hers with dark magic for years, and the apples have a good bit of it inside of them by now. People go nuts after eating them."

"I'm allergic to the damn things anyway," Emma assured as they neared Genny's motorcycle. A 2000 FXSTD Softail Harley-Davidson motorcycle that was painted a bright silvery-white. Many of the parts were custom fabricated, and Emma could see the custom paint job that was painted on the tank and on the back fenders. On the tank was a grinning Cheshire Cat from the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland, while on the rear fender was the Jabberwocky.

Emma let out a whistle of appreciation as Genny grabbed the white helmet that was hanging off of the handlebars, and handed the purple one to Henry. "With you here, memories of the townsfolk's past may start coming to the surface," Henry claimed as he slipped the helmet on but lifted the visor so he could still be heard. "So keep your eyes open and your ears sharp. It may still be a haze to most of them, but as time kicks back into gear it should become clearer. Anything that you can learn will be helpful." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "These are our numbers. Stick to the code names and project names in all communications, but don't go into specifics. Details will be shared face to face in a secure location."

Emma nodded, catching onto the fact that he was deadly serious.

"We have a few different sources that we're pursuing right now," Genny added gravely. "We'll pass along any information that we can ferret out, but we can't guarantee anything until this damn curse is lifted."

"See you around Mister Mills, Miss Hertz," Emma replied.

"Likewise Miss Swan." Henry chuckled as he flipped the visor of his helmet shut and climbed onto the motorcycle behind Genny.

"So," Henry asked Genny through their Bluetooth. "Got any objections to initiating Project: Raise Hell tonight?"

Henry couldn't see Genny's smirk, but he could definitely hear it in the cackle she let out. "I've got the gasoline on standby if you've got the matches."

* * *

"Sprinklers activated early to wet the grass and prevent spreading?"

"Check."

"Gasoline poured in an artistic fashion?"

"Check."

"Matches?"

"Of course."

"We're all set then Milady."

"Would you like to do the honors, my lord?"

"Gladly."

The sound of a match striking filled the air, and a small flame burst to life, revealing that Henry was holding it, a gleeful grin on his face. Right across from him, smirking wildly, was Genny.

"Commencing Operation: Dorothy." Henry chirped cheerfully as he let the match drop and the two disappeared into the shadows.

Within seconds, the gasoline caught and crackled merrily as it engulfed Mayor Regina Mills prized Red Delicious apple tree.

Henry slipped back into the bedroom and faked slumber until Mayor Mills burst in and woke him up in a hurry, hustling him out of the mansion and into the fire department's waiting hands as they struggled to put out the tree.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Genny's Cheshire grin in the shadows, glinting in the light of the blaze.

"And so the game begins," Genny whispered under her breath, her smile stretching to almost unnatural proportions. "Next move is your's Queeny."

* * *

"**Maybe it's for the best." The servant voiced as Regina glared at the dead fire pit. "The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive."**

**Regina slowly looked at him incredulously. "Oh," She sassed. "**_**Now**_** you're trying to protect me?"**

"**It's what I do." The servant remarked lamely.**

**"I know," Regina noted. "You're the only one who does." **

"**Helping you is my life." The servant continued.**

"**Well," Regina continued threateningly. "Then help me understand why this curse isn't working!"**

"**If you want to know that," the servant suggested. "Then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." Regina looked away, a thoughtful expression crossing her face as he cautiously continued. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it, there is no heading back."**

**Regina looked at him again, her eyes dead. "What is there for me to head back to?" She questioned.**

* * *

**Mirana handed Rumple another sandwich roll from the basket at her side, sipping on her glass of grape juice as he did the same with his flask of wine. They were debating back and forth about their next move to try and counter Regina but kept going no-where as Rumple's visions kept popping up and changing course to futures that were even worse. **

"**So we can't do a damn thing about it," Mirana concluded as yet another path was considered and discarded. **

"**Afraid not dearie." Rumple surmised as he nodded in agreement. "Every time we try and stop Regina, the curse will be cast regardless. She has multiple back-up plans in place, ready to be activated if she falls before then." **

**Mirana was about to respond when an unmistakable magical signature brushed up against her own. Mirana immediately vanished under an invisibility spell as Rumple leaped to his feet and started pacing the length of the cell. **

**After a few seconds of restless pacing, he paused. "It's just us, dearie." He called down the seemingly empty corridor as a few rats ran in and started to nibble on some of the left-over food. "You can show yourself." He sang tauntingly.**

**Mirana muffled a gasp as one of the rats burst into a puff of black smoke, which swirled up and around until it took on the shape of a human and condensed into Regina.**

**Regina turned her neck to the side, cracking it and letting out a sigh of relief before she strode up to the bars of the cell. "That curse you gave me," She remarked casually before her face twisted into a frown. "It's not working." **

"**Oh, so worried." Rumple taunted, making a show of it as Mirana carefully judged Regina's reaction. "So, so worried, like Snow and her lovely new husband."**

"**What?" Regina growled.'**

**"They paid me a visit as well," Rumple revealed as he stalked closer to the bars, allowing the torchlight to reflect off of his shiny skin. "Them and their pet Light One. They were very anxious about you and the curse." **

"**What'd you tell them?" Regina wondered as she stepped closer, nearly going nose-to-nose with Rumple.**

**"The truth," Rumple teased. "That nothing can stop the darkness," Regina's face curled into a vicious smile for a second, before it died as Rumple continued. "Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. That's the loophole of magic!" He chirped cheerfully. "Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first." He observed as he started to turn away. **

**"Tell me what I did wrong," Regina demanded. **

"**For that, there's a price." Rumple wheedled.**

"**What do you want?" Regina coaxed.**

"**Simple." Rumple outlined as he got closer to her and his voice dropped into a tempting whisper. "In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life."**

"**Fine." Regina immediately interrupted, seemingly annoyed. "You'll have an estate, be rich."**

"**I wasn't finished." Rumple giggled impishly. "There's more!"**

**"There always is with you," Regina argued. **

**Rumple just chuckled knowingly. "Yeah." He admitted before he continued. "In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request." Mirana's eyebrows raised as Regina's eyes darkened with rage. "You must do whatever I say, so long as **_**I **_**say please." Rumple let out a laugh.**

"**You do realize that should I succeed," Regina deadpanned. "You won't remember any of this?"**

"**Oh," Rumple seemingly realized. "Well, then, what's the harm?" He wondered aloud.**

**Regina's mouth curled up into a sinister smile. "Deal." Rumple backed away from the cell bars with a snort. "What must I do to enact this curse?" Regina inquired.**

"**You need to sacrifice a heart." Rumple immediately informed, his eyes flicking to the side for a second as he registered Mirana's muffled gasp of horror.**

"**I sacrificed my prized steed." Regina disclosed.**

**Rumple's face went blank for a second before he lurched forwards and snaked a hand through the bars of the cell door, wrapping a clawed hand around Regina's throat as he snarled. "A **_**horse**_**?" He demanded incredulously, his voice an inhuman rasp. "This is **_**the**_** curse to end **_**all**_** curses. You think a **_**horse**_** is gonna do?" His voice dropped into a more controlled growl. "Great power requires great sacrifice." He quoted before continuing. "The heart you need must come from something **_**far**_** more **_**precious**_**."**

"**Tell me what will suffice." Regina implored, trying to keep all traces of fear out of her voice and posture.**

**Rumple's face split into a cruel smile. "The heart of the thing you love most." He divulged.**

**Regina's breath hitched for a moment before she grabbed Rumple's wrist and forcibly removed his hand from her throat. "What I love most died because of Snow White." She sneered. **

**"Is there no one else you truly love?" Rumple jeered in return, forcing Regina's face to blank out again as she tried to suppress her emotions. "This curse isn't going to be easy." He relaxed in a disconcerting way. "Vengeance never is dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question, how far are you willing to go?"**

**Regina leaned in close. "As far as it takes." She whispered back.**

"**Then please," Rumple implored. "Stop wasting everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love," He taunted. "Now go kill it."**

**Regina glared at him for a moment longer, before vanishing in a plume of smoke. **

**Mirana waited for a few moments before she cautiously undid her invisibility spell. "Why the hell would you make something like that?!" She demanded, rounding on Rumple instantly. **

"**I was much younger and foolish." Rumple immediately countered. "Not in my right mind at the time." His eyes grew hazy as he looked at something she couldn't quite see. "It was just after Bae ran away."**

**Mirana was silent for another moment. "The second we break that curse," She ordered. "We are destroying every single copy of it that you ever made. That kind of magic is too dangerous to be left in mortal hands."**

**Rumple looked slightly embarrassed. "Agreed."**

* * *

Genny snickered as she got ready for the day, dressing in her usual darker colors and buckling her necklace on to finish her look. Grabbing her backpack, she made he was downstairs where she was greeted with the scent of breakfast cooking.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Jack Hertz, her pseudo-uncle and protector inquired from where he was frying bacon.

"Oh, nothing much," Genny remarked as she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. "Just a bit of property destruction."

Jack pulled the bacon off of the stove and leveled a look at her with his dark brown eyes as they sat down at the counter. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that Mayor Mills' precious apple tree went up in flames last night?" He questioned.

Genny just gave him a mysterious smile. "Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies."

Jack eyed her for a moment more, before a matching smile crossed his face. "Just remember our motto kid."

"Of course Uncle," Genny stated as the two of them chimed together.

"Don't get caught."

* * *

**Regina strode down the halls of her castle, malicious intent oozing from every pore as she sped along.**

"**What happened?" Her magic mirror inquired as he darted from mirror to mirror to keep up with her. "Did you get your answer? Your Majesty!"**

**Regina finally reached her war room, only to see her servant diligently lighting the candles. He blew out the light and gently set it aside so he could talk to her. "Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" He inquired as she continued to walk.**

"**Yes." She answered shortly.**

"**And?" He gently pressed, causing her to pause in her stride.**

"**I'm not sure I should say." She admitted reluctantly. "I'm conflicted." Regina turned away from the large windows of her room.**

"**How bad is it?" The servant inquired. "Maybe I can help."**

**Regina took a deep breath as she refused to turn around. "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most."**

**The servant was silent for a moment as he played her words over in his head. "Me." He voiced.**

**Regina turned around to look him in the eyes. "Daddy," She stated, voicing his title to her for the first time in years. "I don't know what to do."**

"**My dear," Her father breathed, trying to plead. "Please, you don't have to do this."**

"**I have to do **_**something." **_**She countered angrily as she started to pace.**

"**Then move past this." He offered again. "I know this may sound self-serving, b****ut you don't need to enact the curse."**

"**But I can't keep living like this." Regina shot back. "What Snow did to me, what she **_**took**_** from me, it's eating me alive, daddy." She took a shaking breath. "Her very **_**existence**_** mocks me. She **_**must**_** be punished."**

"**But," Her father tried to persuade. "If the price is a hole that will never be filled, then why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."**

**"But what kind of life?" Regina demanded. "All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing." **

"**Power is seductive," Her father admitted as the two of them moved closer together. "But so is love. You can have that again."**

**Regina looked at him for a moment, before she moved forward into his embrace. "I just want to be happy." She admitted, a sob muffled in her voice. **

"**You can be." He reassured. "Of this I'm sure." A tear slipped down Regina's face as he continued. "I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours."**

**A tear slipped down from Regina's other eye as she sniffed a bit and got herself under control. "I think you're right." She voiced as a smile crossed her face. "I can be happy."**

**Her father smiled as they looked at one another. **

**Regina's smile vanished. "Just not here." She plunged the knife she had conjured into her father's chest. Her father let out a grunt of pain as his eyes flew wide, after a second he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry," Regina whispered brokenly as he took his last breath.**

* * *

Henry glared at Dr. Hopper dispassionately, daring the older man to say another word. "Did my mother put you up to this?" He inquired, seemingly relaxed even though his glare was harder.

"Henry," Dr. Hopper tried to start.

"Of course she did," Henry muttered as he looked away for a moment. "But you of all people can't tell me I'm not allowed to be mad, because last time I checked," Henry continued, his tone harder than before as he interrupted the doctor. "She lied to me about my adoption for sixteen years."

"Henry," Dr. Hopper tried to interrupt again only to be cut off as Henry leaped up and started pacing the floor.

"How could she not expect me to react this way?" Henry demanded as he turned his angry eyes on the doctor. "I had to learn that I was taken from my biological mother by force and that she died not knowing if I was alive or dead!"

"Henry," Dr. Hopper exclaimed, finally breaking through the teenager's rage. "She just wanted to protect you."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dr. Hopper!" Henry yelled back. "She died when I was fifteen!" The anger seemed to leech out of Henry as he sank back onto the couch and let his head fall into his hands. "I was fifteen," he whispered. "I could have gone to meet her, at least gone to her funeral. The cops said that no one else was there, that they buried her alone."

"She didn't know herself." Dr. Hopper reasoned as he put a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder. "If she had known, she would have."

"Then why don't I believe that?" Henry asked as he looked up at Dr. Hopper. Henry looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "I've gotta go." He whispered as he grabbed his backpack. "Genny will be waiting for me downstairs."

"Come back anytime, Henry." Dr. Hopper offered. "My door is always open."

Henry gave him a watery smile as he walked out the door.

As the teenager moved down the hall, his watery smile slowly morphed into a mischievous one. By the time he stepped outside, he looked like he was two seconds away from cackling, and expression that was mirrored by Genny as she held out his helmet.

"So," She inquired as he slipped his helmet on and tapped the Bluetooth. "How did it go?"

"I played him like a fiddle." Henry quipped laughingly.

* * *

**Regina glared down at the fire she had re-lit, the box in her shaking hands uncomfortably cold even with her gloves on.**

**She knelt down, and opened up the box, staring at the heart held within it for a few moments, before she tossed it in.**

**Immediately, the fire jumped in size as the heart was incinerated. Thunder rumbled as the smoke-stack reached skyward, the sick green light within it crackling menacingly as it bloomed towards.**

**Regina paused for a moment as she moved away and turned deeper into the forest. After a moment, she stopped as a carved headstone came into view. With a flick of her magic, she conjured a red rose and laid it on the grave. "I love you, daddy." She whispered as she turned away. **

**As she did, however, the name on the grave and its inscription were illuminated. **

_**Henry, beloved father.**_

* * *

The bell at the door jingled as Genny pushed it open and glanced around, looking for the owner.

"Mr. Gold?" She called out. "Are you still here?"

"Ah, Genny." Mr. Gold, one of the richest men in town greeted as he popped his head out from the back. "What can I do for you dearie?"

"The Beauty is waiting for her Beast." Genny recited as a small trickle of her power flexed.

Mr. Gold's brown eyes widened as he staggered slightly before they abruptly turned a bright shade of amber. A vicious smirk curled the edges of his mouth as he focused on her. "Her Beast has slumbered long enough." He quoted back to her.

Genny's mouth twitched into a smile. "Welcome back, Dark One."

"It's good to be back, Light One."

* * *

_Excerpt from the journal of MGK:_

_Things are progressing smoothly. I doubt that anyone will figure out our charade by now._

_Not with the DO helping us hide._


End file.
